


THE END [HENRAY]

by HenryManchester



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryManchester/pseuds/HenryManchester
Summary: Es hora de decir adiós.. o quizás no.Final alterno de Henry Danger
Relationships: Henry Hart & Ray Manchester, Henry Hart/Ray Manchester
Kudos: 4





	THE END [HENRAY]

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden buscarme en Wattpad, estoy como RaisaVela98 por si gustan leer mas✨

* * *

_~ Te amo, amigo ~_

Fue lo último que escucho salir de la boca del rubio antes de que este soltara su paracaídas y lo sacará del dirigible, y mientras iba cayendo al suelo, pudo ver como Henry piloteaba el dirigible hacia el monte Swellview y se estrellada en este.

En cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se quitó el paracaídas y salió corriendo en dirección a este, sin importarle que estuviera en llamas, solo quería encontrar a Henry.

Al llegar empezó a buscar en todo lados, no entrando mucho en los lugares donde el fuego empezaba, por suerte el lugar era amplio y todavía no había sido completamente consumido por el fuego, aunque no era cuestión de tiempo para que eso sucediera, así que con el tiempo pisándole los talones siguió buscando.

\- ¡KID!- Gritaba mirando en todas las direcciones, caminando desesperadamente - ¡Henry! - seguía gritando sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo.

De solo pensar que Henry podría estar… No, quito esos pensamientos de su cabeza. _Henry está bien, lo encontrarás y lo llevarás a casa_. Repetía en su mente mientras seguía con su búsqueda.

No supo cuantos minutos habían pasado hasta que visualizó a lo lejos un pequeño bulto, se apresuró hasta estar más cerca, dándose cuenta de que era un cuerpo _. ¡Es Henry!_. Pensó mientras corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar, hasta llegar con el rubio.

\- Henry - dijo en un susurro. Rápidamente se puso a su altura y le tomo el pulso, suspiro de alivio en cuanto comprobó que aún tenía algo de pulso, era lento, pero seguro, Henry estaba con vida.

\- Muy bien bebé, te sacaré de aquí - dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. No puedo evitar que sus ojos empezaran a humedecerse, verlo así lleno de raspones y suciedad en su rostro, le rompió el corazón. _Vamos Ray, no es momento de llorar, tienes que salir de aquí y poner a Henry a salvo._ Pensó dándose ánimos. Antes de tomar a Henry en sus brazos, saco su teléfono, necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Ray! ¿¡Donde estás!? Y ¿¡Henry!? - era la voz de Charlotte quien sonaba desesperada y preocupada por los dos.

\- Escucha Charlotte, Henry está bien, lo tengo aquí conmigo pero tenemos poco tiempo - Dijo rápidamente - Estoy en el monte Swellview, necesito que vengas con Jasper y nos saques de aquí.

\- Estamos en camino - Dijo Charlotte antes de cortar la llamada.

Ray se apresuró a tomar a Henry y cargarlo en sus brazos - Resiste bebé, por favor- le dijo mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente y con las últimas fuerzas que tenía corrió alejándose de todo ese desastre.

A unos pocos kilómetros, lo esperaban Jasper y Charlotte en la camioneta, en cuando vieron a Ray, le abrieron la puerta para que este pudiera entrar, cuidadosamente subió poniendo a Henry en su regazo.

\- Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, está débil, su pulso cada vez se hace más lento - Dijo Ray sin dejar de mirar a Henry, luego viendo a los demás con preocupación.

\- Ray, si lo llevamos a un hospital sabes lo que pasara... descubrirán que Henry es Kid Danger - Dijo Charlotte mirándolo con pena y dolor.

\- Eso no importa ahora, ¡SE ESTA MURIENDO POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Grito Ray desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo como aún no se movían del lugar y su chico cada vez perdía pulso.

\- Esta bien, sé dónde llevar a Henry - Dijo Jasper, encendiendo la camioneta, empezando a manejar lo más rápido posible- Charlotte tu llama a Showz, lo necesitaremos. - la morena asintió, tomando su teléfono para llamar al científico.

Ray solo podía mirar a Henry, acariciando su cabello rubio que en estos momentos se encontraban sucios, llenos de tierra, mientras dejaba pequeños besos en toda su cara y lo acercaba más a su pecho.

\- Resiste bebé, aquí estoy, por favor no me dejes - repetía mientras lo sostenía con fuerza temiendo que si lo soltaba, este no volvería a despertar.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la camioneta se detuvo en una casa y para sorpresa de Ray, Showz ya se encontraba allí en el pórtico esperando.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Ray mientras salía de la camioneta con cuidado de no lastimar a Henry.

\- Es mi casa -Dijo Jasper - mis padres no están y no volverán en unos días así que Showz puede atender a Henry aquí y podemos cuidar de él sin ningún problema - explico mientras se acercaba a la puerta para abrirla y dejarlos entrar.

\- Gracias - Dijo Ray, antes de pasar.

\- Por Henry haría lo que fuera, lo sabes - Dijo Jasper mientras le dedicaba una calidad sonrisa misma que fue devuelta por el castaño.

\- Vamos, hay que poner a Henry cómodo para que Showz pueda hacer su trabajo - Dijo Charlotte luego de ayudar al científico con la cosas que necesitaría para curar a Henry.

* * *

***3 días después***

El Ojiazul se encontraba sentado en el sillón que desde hace tres días había sido su cama. Henry ahora estaba fuera de peligro, Showz pudo estabilizar su pulso y curar las heridas que tenía. Por suerte no hubo necesidad de requerir atención médica, ya que Showz luego de examinar a Henry descubrió que gracias a la explosión del arma omega, el ADN de Henry había sido alterado y ahora tenía un poder que lo hacía producir campos de fuerza, lo cual hizo que Henry pudiera salvarse y salió ileso. Sin embargo el rubio no despertaba aún y eso tenía preocupado a Ray, Showz le dijo que no tenía por qué preocuparse pues Henry estaba bien y solo necesita descansar, pero el castaño era terco.

Así que aquí estaba en el sillón, al lado de la cama donde Henry se encontraba, no se había alejado de su chico desde que Showz término de curar sus heridas, estaba con él todo el tiempo y no se despegaba de su lado, solo se alejaba cuando iba al baño, tanto así que Charlotte y Jasper se aseguraban de llevarle comida y sugerirle que durmiera un poco.

Sostenía la mano del rubio mientras lo miraba deseando que despertara, quería ver esos ojos color chocolate, esa sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquier, quería escuchar su hermosa voz. Sabía que todo esto era su culpa, debió ser más listo y sacarlo antes, en su mente no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en la gran discusión que habían tenido antes de que Drex apareciera.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de Showz, este venía cada ciertas horas para revisar el estado de Henry y de paso el de Ray.

\- Ray - Dijo Showz con su característico acento - ¿por qué no duermes un poco? Ya revise el estado de Henry y está perfectamente bien, como te dije solo necesita descansar, al igual que tú.

\- Mmm - Miro al científico dándose cuenta de su presencia.

\- Ve a descansar - Dijo nuevamente Showz dándole unos palmaditas en el hombro antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Ray decidió tomar el consejo, la verdad que si se sentía un poco cansado y tomar una siesta no le vendría mal, sin soltar la mano del rubio, recostó su cabeza en la cama y todavía mirándole, se quedó dormido.

* * *

**[***]**

Le dolía demasiado la cabeza , sentía su cuerpo todo adolorido, abrió los ojos para darse cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, confuso intento levantarse pero fue en vano, sintió un peso en su mano y cuando fijo su mirada en esta, se percató de la presencia del ojiazul.

\- Ray - soltó Henry en voz baja y reseca mientras movía un poco su mano.

\- Mmm -dijo despertando - ¿Henry? - ya despierto se encontró con el rubio mirándolo - ¡Henry! Oh por Dios, ¡estas despierto! - Dijo acercándose al chico y acariciando su mejilla.

\- Ray, yo..

\- Henry, lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa… Tenías razón, debes vivir tu vida y yo solo te estoy retrasando, mereces vivir y tienes todo el derecho de renunciar y odiarme-

\- Ray, para - lo interrumpió - No te odio, y nada de esto es tu culpa, - Dijo, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla del ojiazul quitando algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban por esta.

\- Pensé que iba a perderte, yo… No sé lo que haría sin ti - Dijo Ray, con la voz entrecortada.

\- Estoy aquí ahora - Dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo, sintiendo como este se aferraba más a él y soltaba todo el llanto que llevaba días conteniendo - Estoy aquí, todo estará bien - repetía mientras dejaba pequeños besos en el cabello del castaño.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron, Ray ayudó a Henry a sentarse para así estar más cómodo.

\- Yo soy el que debería disculparse… - Dijo Henry, sin mirarlo- Esa discusión - Suspiro - estaba molesto y... no debí decir esas cosas, sé que te lastimaron y yo.. - Antes de poder terminar Ray colocó un dedo en sus labios haciéndolo callar.

\- Ambos cometimos errores y dijimos cosas que nos lastimaron pero está bien, te sigo amando y tienes derecho a tener tu propia vida, lo mereces… yo simplemente no podía verlo pues así no fue mi vida, pero tú no eres yo. - Dijo mirando a Henry de la forma más dulce sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo.

\- También te merecías tener eso Ray - dijo el rubio, con lágrimas en sus ojos, acercándose un poco más a este.

\- Si, pero la vida me dio este súper poder, era mi propósito - Dijo - Además, gracias a eso pude conocerte - Sonrió un poco viendo como el ojimarron empezaba a sonrojarse. No aguanto más, y corto la distancia entre ellos uniéndolos en un beso lento pero necesitado, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían.

\- Te amo - Dijo Henry luego de terminar el beso, juntando su frente con la del castaño. Ray iba a responder cuando escucho la puerta siendo abierta y tres voces se escucharon al unísono.

\- ¡Henry!- Exclamaron Showz, Jasper y Charlotte asombrados viendo al rubio.

\- ¡Chicos!.. – Exclamo de igual forma. Rápidamente Charlotte y Jasper corrieron a abrazarlo.

\- Escuchamos el monitor sonando y pensamos que algo malo pasaba - explico Showz a un lado - Nos alegra tanto que estés despierto Henry - dijo para luego darle un abrazo también.

Ray solo podía mirar la escena con felicidad, y pudo suspirar tranquilo por primera vez en días, Henry estaba bien y fuera de peligro y eso era lo que importaba.

* * *

**[***]**

Henry miraba el lugar un poco raro, estaba literalmente en su propio funeral, no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso. Observaba a Ray con su traje de capitán man, cantando " I need a hero", para luego terminar de forma dramática y salir del lugar _. Típico de Ray._ Pensó Henry, sonriendo un poco.

\- ¿Que tal estuve? - escucho a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta encontrando a Ray ya vestido formal sin su traje de Capitán Man

\- Un poco dramático - dijo Henry.

\- Perfecto, era lo que quería - dijo el castaño, soltando una sonrisa - y ¿cómo te sientes estando en tu propio funeral?.

\- Es raro - dijo Henry mirando todo a su alrededor.

\- Bueno - dijo el castaño acercándose un poco - Es lo que quieras ¿no? - puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Henry.

\- Si - dijo suspirando - Es como quitarse un peso de encima - miro al castaño - aunque lo extrañaré, pero aun puedo seguir haciendo esto- puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ray y corto la poca distancia que los separaba para darle un pequeño beso.

\- Henry - dijo el ojiazul sonrojándose un poco - Estamos en un funeral, ten un poco de respecto - bromeó.

\- Es mi funeral tonto, puedo hacer lo que quiera - rodó los ojos divertido volviendo a besarle.

\- Oh por Dios, ¿podrían contenerse un poco? - Dijo Piper interrumpiendo su beso. Ray abrió los ojos como platos dándose la vuelta, Henry solo la miro con cara divertida.

\- Entonces - dijo Charlotte, quien se acercó a ellos junto con Jasper y Showz - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir a distopía con nosotros Henry? - pregunto.

Henry se quedó unos minutos pensando. - Si - miro a Ray- Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito - puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ray - Además- observo a lo lejos a los pequeños niños que los habían ayudado con Drex y que gracias a eso ahora tenían supe poderes que debían aprender a controlar - Tengo que ayudarlo a cuidar a esos adorables niños. - soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

A pesar de todo lo que Henry le dijo a Ray y el estrés que sentía porque sus amigos habían terminado la escuela y el solo parecía quedarse estancado y atrás, se dio cuenta que no todos deben tener el mismo destino y ahora que dejo de ser Kid Danger, sabía que podía hacer otras cosas y no necesitaba irse lejos para lograrlo, tan solo necesitaba estar con Ray, el amor de su vida, la persona con la cual quería estar por el resto de su vida, mientras lo tuviera a él sabía que todo sería posible.

 **FIN**.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado❤️  
> Gracias por leer✨


End file.
